History of the Ghorax
During their history, the Ghorax rose to superpower status shortly after the Second Galactic War. They would conquer much of the Galactic Core and began establishing settlements all throughout the entire galaxy. They became one of the most powerful civilizations in the Milky Way Galaxy since the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation. First Space Age As their interstellar empire grew larger and larger, several viziers begun to seize power for themselves. Among the factions that formed were the Palasarian Holy Empire which lived near the Greenwater Nebula, while the Buyuk Empire would begin colonization of the Galactic Core. Buyuk Golden Age The Buyuk Empire experienced an economic boom after the discovery of the planet Kirinti, a planet with a natural source of radiation-resistant medication. This major discovery boosted developments in the field of medicine allowing them to colonize much of the galactic core, allowing them to exploit energy sources that other civilizations could not. Buyuk Civil War Commonly referred to as the Ghorax Civil War, the Buyuk Civil War was one of the most notable conflicts in Ghorax history. As terraforming became more expensive and economic recessions took hold, a method to surviving in hostile environments without pressure suits was developed: cybernetic implants. Disputes over ethical concerns created political schisms that led to increased hostilities. Defense of Alloth Prime The iron oxide planet Alloth Prime was a major outpost for the Anti-Machines. Its parent red dwarf star Hasat, was a major hub of Dyson swarms. The successful defense of the system as their first major victory against the Cyborgs. Racuna Outbreak The Cyborg faction went to extreme measures to prove their point. They created a virus known as the Racuna which caused cellular degeneration. What made it incredibly deadly was that it was genetic and could not be cured, although it was designed to affect only Ghorax. This virus gave the Cyborgs the upper hand because the implants assisted in repairing the effects of the virus. Mabet The conflict eventually led to the rising use of implants, while the government sought to execute those who didn't make use of them. The last known base for the Anti-Machines was on the remote planet Mabet, a war-torn world which the Cyborgs destroyed. It is assumed that the Racuna killed off any other Anti-Machines left. Second Space Age Cybernetic Era Soon, the Racuna infected all Ghorax inhabitants of the Buyuk Empire. The Palasarian Holy Empire set up quarantine procedures and relations became hostile. However, the Buyuk Empire embraced the virus as it encouraged further integration into the cybernetic implants. Overtime, the inhabitants of the Buyuk Empire became increasingly dissimilar to original Ghorax. Their neural patterns became further integrated into their implants until their consciousness became the very implants. As a result, should one remove the implants from a Buyuk Ghorax, it would leave nothing more than a lifeless organic mass. The side effect to this was that they became sterilized, and were forced to farm organic matter to keep up their numbers. This included invading primitive planets, then breeding the inhabitants so that they could be implanted an indefinite amount of times. Expansion Era Hearing of the fall of the Palasarian Holy Empire, the Buyuk Empire became determined to mobilize its forces so that it would not meet the same fate. For the next thousand years, they rapidly rose to power, building their forces in the Galactic Core Zone. They began by conquering many regions of the Scutum-Centaurus Arm. For almost two thousand years, they became a force to be reckoned with. Eventually, they begun to plan attacks in multiple parts of the galaxy at once and became known for striking at unpredictable intervals. Buyuk Wars Ultimately, the Buyuk Empire’s quest to conquer the galaxy would fail as their means of reproduction became their downfall. They became too thin and stretched out and plunged into decline. When using conquered species for reproduction proved to be impractical, they begun to target pre-space civilizations which was initially against their creed. Eventually, this got the attention of the Karalian Empire, leading to a war that lasted several centuries. Category:History